Dai Sonzai
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: Japanese. Dai means 'Great'. Sonzai means 'Being'. Open your mind... This contains side missions to Chains of Memories.
1. Primal Year

All the chapters related to the Dai Sonzai were removed from Chains of Memories and were put here. These are the tales and the adventures of Dai Sonzai that are very crucial to the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Dai Sonzai  
**Dragon of Courage  
**The Primal Year: 2020**

* * *

That was the year when all of this happened.

Gali woke up in the hospital with no memory whatsoever. She did not recognize Pohatu, her classmate, nor the others.

That was the year when Tahu returned from Hawaii, and ran missions with Kopaka. They knew about the Rahkshi as beasts from hell. Kopaka also takes part in a society so mysterious, even the President of the United States never heard of them.

Until now.

* * *

The Dai Sonsai, founded in 2005,is a secret organization that protects the nature of the Pacific Islanders. They have bases hidden underneath most of the islands of the Pacific Ocean. Therefore, they remain undetected.However, their activities increased when the island of Mata-Nui fell into an unknown darkness, when every single one of the toa mysteriously died, and when strange, bizzare creatures walked the earth afterwards.

The organization is ranked, from president to janitor. Rachel Tuamani and Makuta Hikage are the leaders of the Dai Sonzai. The organization is divided into six societies:

The society of Ta deals with constructing military equipment and combat fighting. Their symbol is a salamander holding a bullet in its sticky hands. All the names of the people working in this society always begin with a 'T' (ie: Tyler, Taylor, Travis, Takato etc.). Each member of the society also have codenames dealing with fire. However, Kouji Nubava is an exception.

The society of Ko deals with advanced technology and biomechanics. They are also responisble in Project Revitalization, a project to construct seven biomechanical beings durable enough to take a soul and live with it. Their symbol is a wolf, half-organic and half-cyborg. All the names of the people working in society of Ko always begin with a "k" sound (ie: Caroline, Kouji, Kevin, etc.) Each member of the society also have codenames dealing with ice.

The society of Ga are known as the "peacemakers through communication." The members are trained to learn the many languages in the Pacific Ocean. Through this, they are able to seek peaceful terms with many inhabitants. Their symbol is a dolphin jumping through a headphone. All the member's names always being with a 'G' (ie: Garret, Gabrielle, Gertrude, etc.) Their codenames are related to water...

* * *

This chapter will be updated whenever I feel like it. Now, their let their missions begin. 


	2. Mission 1: Real and Unreal

...what?**

* * *

**

**Dai Sonzai  
**By Dragon of Courage  
**Real and Unreal**

_

* * *

_

Faster and faster galloped the chestnut thoroughbred as it raced across the Arizona desert. On its back was a female rider, a simple brunette clothed in a khaki outfit.

The rider leaned forwards as she squinted at the distance. A dark lean speck was seen through her hazel eyes.

"Hyah!" She lashed the reins on the horse and the muscles screamed.

Time is precious. Time must not be wasted.

Then the speck grew bigger and bigger until it was several feet away from the woman.

Grinding the wheat stalk nosily in his mouth, the man peered through his cowboy hat and saw his arrival.

The horse slowed down a little and finally halted in front of his pale blue eyes. He looked at his friend and tipped his hat forward.

"Howdy, partner."

The rider dismounted the tired horse and glared at him.

"You've got the talismans?"

The man looked at the woman with such interest.

"Have you got the souls?"

She nodded, loosening a bag from the horse's cargo. She handed them to the man. The man looked down and brought out seven glowing colored particles encased in live wires. Each of them was the size of a marble as he rolled them around his hand.

"Authentic, Rachel. You are swell. Just like your father."

He produced from his pocket seven clear blue disk-like spheres.

Rachel peered into the flawless work.

"Seven is a lucky number."

They both looked at each other. They had just taken a step from reality to the unreal.

"For him…"

"Yes. For him…"

* * *

Mission Accomplished. 


	3. Project Revitalization

Author's Notes: Guys, chill. Take a deep breath and read my author note on chapter 1.

* * *

**Project Revitalization**

* * *

A man walked briskly through the dark halls of a laboratory. His long blond hair tied into a ponytail swayed with every step. His countenance was firm and his blue eyes were grim, as if he was troubled. His white lab coat fluttered from the wind emitted by his hurried walk. A black plastic slate was pinned to his coat, labeled in white: Bio-mechanic Specialist of Ko.

"I am troubled," he muttered. "Very troubled."

He didn't even want to obtain his title as a Bio-Mechanic Specialist, but the co-presidents insisted because he has the knowledge. All he was successful in was to build robotic toys that caught interests of billions of kids all over the world.

Swiping a card into a security slot, a panel opened, revealing a neon green grid with a handprint on it.

"Please insert your hand," spoke a clear feminine voice. The scientist followed. After a second, the voice said, "Please remove your hand and align your eye to the camera."

He did so, and opened his eyes wide to a small camera perched at his level. Then the voice merrily rang through the speakers, "Welcome again, Flaming Hail Technic."

He smiled a bit as the door opened, revealing massive amount of computers and bundles of wires. As he entered, the man faced a group of men taking a break at a table near the corner. One of them hollered at him.

"Hey! Flaming Hail! How 'bout giving me a mod 9 chip for free?"

Flaming Hail chuckled. "How 'bout 'over my dead body', White Silicon?"

The men laughed. Some began sipping their hot drinks. Silicon sighed as he leaned back. His chocolate eyes glinted from the halogen lights from above. Scratching his fair dark hair, he asked, "So, what's up with the long face? Is Rachel forcing you to make bio-mechanical beings yet?"

He chuckled to himself. Hail looked at Silicon and then sighed, "Yeah."

Coffee cups were dropped. Several men coughed harshly. Silicon gaped, "Holy crap."

"Yeah," he sat down next to them, "That's what I said when she told me that. And get this: to create the perfect biological mechanical body, it has to be submerged in specialized amniotic fluid called protodermis. I haven't even heard of this chemical before."

"Well, if Rachel says to make it, then we'll make it." Silicon shrugged

"But still, we're dealing with crystallized organic compounds. I'm not into this stuff."

"Well, so that is why Ice Geo is recruited to our group." Another mused.

"This is not possible to create a perfect bio-mechanical being. The equations, the arrays, and the power to create one is just seems…imperfect."

"Yeah so?" piped one Chinese guy. "Remember what they said. This is the Dai Sonzai. Anything is possible."

The rest murmured in agreement. The poor blond man sighed, shaking his head.

"No, you don't understand, Sub-zero. If we are successful to crack the code to make a living being, the price of such would skyrocket to billions of dollars."

"Who cares?" said another. "We're loaded."

"But, it's not really easy if you have to perfectly create seven of them." Hail groaned. Then the room became very quiet.

Silicon paled, "You mean that…"

"…Yeah, we're gonna revive the dead."

* * *

Mission Completed 


End file.
